


All Wrong With Me

by misura



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I thought we could have sex!" Kris said, which was when Adam figured that either (1) Kris was high, (2) Adam was high (and having a pretty good trip) or (3) neither of them was high and this was just a giant misunderstanding.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Wrong With Me

Adam walked in on Kris stripping in his (that was to say: Adam's) room, which was -

"Um," Adam said, quite wittily and intelligently, if he did think so himself with those parts of his brains still functional.

"Hey!" Kris sort of beamed and completely failed to look even a little embarrassed which was, okay, so Kris didn't have anything to be ashamed of (not that Adam was _looking_ , of course, except that maybe he was just a bit, having eyes and all that). "You're back!"

"You're ... naked?" Not yet, actually, but Adam figured that by the time Kris was, he'd be pretty much incapable of forming words, so now seemed the better time to have a conversation.

"I thought we could have sex!" Kris said, which was when Adam figured that either (1) Kris was high, (2) Adam was high (and having a pretty good trip) or (3) neither of them was high and this was just a giant misunderstanding, involving an activity that required stripping and sounded like the word 'sex' but was actually spelled entirely differently.

"Could you spell that for me, please?" Kris didn't _look_ like he was high, Adam decided. He looked happy and kind of stubborn in that Kris sort of way (entirely swayable by begging, cookies or offers of backrubs).

Kris paused in taking off his pants, which was probably a good thing. "Spell what?"

"That last word?" Adam asked without much hope.

"S-E-X?" Kris looked confused. Also: still well over halfway naked, with his pants not entirely off, which did little to help Adam think. "Are you all right?"

"Are _you_ all right?" Adam reflected that at least Kris had laid off the exclamation marks. He wasn't quite enough of an optimist to take that for a good sign, but it was _something_. They were talking about this. They were not having sex. This was, he reminded himself, a _good_ thing.

Kris pouted. "You're always ignoring me."

"What?" Adam _never_ ignored Kris. "Am not!"

Kris cocked his head and walked over to where Adam was standing. "I think you should take off your shirt. Or," he said, " _I_ could do it for you?"

"We're - what's _wrong_ with you?" It wasn't that Adam objected to Kris taking off his shirt; it was just that - it was simply a matter of - the thing was -

"I want to have sex with you," Kris said slowly and clearly. "And I kind of thought you wanted to have sex with me, too?"

"Well, yeah." Not that Adam fantasized about it every day or anything. Not more than ten times, anyway. "I mean, no." 

Kris looked crushed. Adam got a sinking feeling. "You don't like me?" Kris asked, and _that_ by itself would have been bad enough, except then, of course, Kris brought on the puppy eyes.

"I - " Adam said. Kris reached for his shirt again. "We're not doing this."

"Why not?" Kris asked, managing to make it sound like _Adam_ was the one being unreasonable.

"Er." Kris wasn't playing fair _at all_ , Adam noticed. In about ten seconds, Adam's probably be without his shirt, unless he did something to stop Kris, and given what Kris wasn't wearing anymore, there was no way that would end well. (Or actually, it would probably end sort of awesome.) "I don't have sex until after a first date?"

Kris looked dubious. Adam tried to remember if he'd ever mentioned this particular personal rule before. Probably not, given he'd made it up just now. "You mean something like going for coffee somewhere?"

"Yes!" Adam said, relieved. "Exactly! And getting to know you a little bit better. Not that I don't know you pretty well already," he added quickly, "but, you know, it's the idea that counts."

Kris nodded slowly, expression pensive. "There's coffee in the kitchen downstairs?"

"Er." Adam had been thinking of something a bit more distant, in both time and space.

"How about kissing?" Kris asked, before Adam could come up with a reason why a trip to the kitchen for a cup of coffee did not count as a proper date. "Can we kiss?"

Adam thought he might have said 'no' - puppy eyes or not, he did have _some_ self-control, except that Kris was kind of snuggling up against him, pulling his head down and, well, it wasn't as if Adam wanted to _not_ kiss Kris. Besides, he told himself virtuously, if Kris really was acting under the influence of one thing or another, a kiss might snap him out of it. (Okay, so Kris hadn't turned into a frog or anything, but whatever - it _might_ work.)

Kris tasted of mint, which should have been sort of not _that_ romantic, except that it was Kris. Tasting of mint. "Um," Adam said, when Kris released him.

"So I guess kissing is okay, huh?" Kris's expression was sort of smug, like he knew exactly how Adam's knees had kind of turned to jelly back there.

Adam decided he owed it to his reputation to show Kris he was hardly the only one who could make people's knees turn to jelly by kissing them. Kris was supposed to be this nice, ordinary guy, anyway - what would _he_ know about kissing?

Kris was _asking_ for it, really; Adam'd been wanting to go easy on him, not give him the full experience the first time, so to speak - no harm in holding something back for later - but if Kris wanted to play hardball, well, then Adam would be happy to oblige and Kris would have nobody but himself to blame if it turned out he couldn't handle it.

"You are in _so_ much trouble right now," Adam said softly. "You have no idea."

Kris failed to look intimidated. "So, does that mean tongues next time?"

 

[three hours later]

"Coffee now?" Kris asked, sounding entirely too un-exhausted, in Adam's opinion.

"How about _sleep_ now?"

Kris chuckled, as if it had been a joke. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Adam stared at the door as it closed behind Kris and told himself he should probably get up and lock the door or something if he was serious about the sleep thing. Except, of course, that Kris had also managed to get in earlier, so maybe locking the door wouldn't really help all that much.

Of course, given that he didn't think he was able to get out of bed right now, the whole matter was theoretical anyway.


End file.
